


Ethereal

by GarcysFlereal



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, GarcyYet, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/pseuds/GarcysFlereal
Summary: Garcia and Lucy have kept their relationship secret for months, but how long can that last especially when they’ve been holding back for so long?





	Ethereal

“Do you think he has to put his feet up against another seat when they jump?” Jiya laughs, asking Connor Mason about the logistics of four people, more specifically, Garcia Flynn (and his size!), in the Lifeboat.

“Well, he is much larger than Wyatt.”

“Can you imagine the bickering between them? Lucy must have figured out how to make their time jumps more pleasant for them all, right?”

“No way to know.” Connor pauses. “Unless you want to ask them about it.” He says more like a question, hoping to convince her to do so.

“I’m not asking. You ask.” Jiya shakes her head so strongly her long ponytail flips around behind her head.

“I don’t know. I think Lucy really has Flynn wrapped around her little finger. Have you noticed?” Connor asks, taking a sip of water from the glass he is holding.

“Flynn certainly isn’t at all how I expected him to be. Rufus and Wyatt really made him out to be a monster, someone to fear, but I don’t see it.” Jiya smiles. “I mean, he’s tall and can challenge Rufus in a sass war, but that’s not someone to fear.” She pauses and then adds, “he’s always been nice to me.”

Connor stands up and walks over to Jiya who has been sitting on the couch conversing with him as he sat at the kitchen table. He sits down next to her.

“Have you ever seen the two of them alone together?” He asks.

“Flynn and Wyatt?”

Connor chuckles. “No, Lucy and Flynn.”

“A few times. Why?”

“Nothing.” Connor leans back on the couch, resigning himself to keep his thoughts inside his head.

“Nothing? Why did you ask me that if it’s nothing?” Jiya prods him, wanting to know what is on his mind. Entertainment is sparse, and somewhat redundant, in the bunker after all.

Connor turns to face her, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Last night, I was unable to sleep in my room, and I heard the two of them out here… alone.” Connor pauses just long enough to entice Jiya to lean forward, wanting to hear more.

“And?”

“They were speaking quietly, but I overheard… things…”

“What kind of things?”

“Something about wishing a bed was a bit bigger for two… wishing the walls weren’t so thin… needing to find a way to buy contraceptives… she called him ‘Garcia,’ and he called her something ‘Lu…’”

Jiya shakes her head in disbelief, what a liar!

“You lie! There’s no way that Lucy and Flynn-” She stops herself from saying it. “Just… no.”

Connor raises his brow and takes another sip of his water.

“I heard what I heard. I shared it with you. I’ve said my piece.”

The air blows through the room, and dust falls from the ceiling above them as they hear the Lifeboat whirr back to present time. Jiya and Connor stand up and head toward the Lifeboat. The door opens and Wyatt steps out, followed by Lucy, Flynn, and Rufus. They look like they had a fairly good time on this mission. They’re all smiles.

“How was Woodstock?” Jiya asks, slightly jealous that she still hasn’t been asked to join them on a mission.

“Hearing Jimi Hendrix play the _Star-Spangled Banner_ live was one of the most amazing experiences I’ve had in my life!” Exclaims Garcia Flynn.

“Oh, Jiya, I wish you had been there!” Lucy laughs. “Gar-Flynn fanboyed as badly as Wyatt and Rufus did when we met Ian Fleming! Maybe even worse, and he didn’t even get to meet Jimi Hendrix!”

Jiya gives a side glance to Connor, she caught Lucy almost calling Flynn “Garcia!” Connor gives her a nod of acknowledgement and takes another sip of his water as if to say, “I told you so.”

“So, what was Rittenhouse trying to do?”

“Nothing.” Wyatt answers. “We got there, and freaking Emma and some guy were just sitting there on a picnic cloth enjoying the concert.”

“Basically, Rittenhouse can afford the luxury of traveling back in time for fun, while we are resigned to following them.” Rufus seems a bit annoyed at this. “I mean…” He looks around. “Is Agent Christopher here?”

“No, she got called in on some Homeland case.” Connor answers.

“I mean… why can’t we take the Lifeboat out for fun? I want to go back to May 25th 1977 to see _Star Wars_ on its original premiere date. Maybe make it a date, just Jiya and I go. But can we? No.”

Rufus goes to Jiya and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m hitting the showers and getting some sleep.” Wyatt informs the group with a grin on his face. He really enjoyed avoiding Emma and just doing as Lucy asked, and enjoyed the concert. Emma didn’t even know they were there.

“Don’t use up all the hot water.” Garcia says to him as Wyatt walks down the hall, ignoring him.

Lucy gives him a look and shakes her head.

“What? Wyatt showers morning and night. Some of us would like warm water for a change.” He argues back at her look.

“Well, it is a bit past my bedtime, I think I will retire for the night.” Connor states. “Please keep it down as my room is just right over here… remember? Close to the television.” He subtly tries to tell them that in their youth, staying up too late watching TV tends to keep him awake at all hours of the night.

“We’ll keep it down, Connor. Don’t worry.” Lucy smiles at him as he bows out for the night.

Jiya crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Rufus, Lucy, and Garcia. They all look like they need showers and a good night’s rest. Spending the day out in a crowded field in New York, among alcohol, drugs, free love, and mud got the better of them.

“You guys hungry? Connor and I had security pick us up a couple pizzas, the leftovers are on the counter.” Jiya tells them.

“Pepperoni with pineapple?” Rufus asks, suddenly more excited.

“Pepperoni with pineapple.” Jiya smiles at him, and then watches him hurry to the kitchen and grab a slice of the pizza and carry it over to the couch without a plate. Jiya looks at Lucy and Garcia.

“Jessica went to bed a couple hours ago. Ummm… if you want I can ask Rufus if he doesn’t mind sleeping on the couch tonight so that you can sleep in your own bed.” Honestly, Jiya is fishing for clues related to what Connor told her a few minutes ago. She knows how much Rufus hates sleeping on that couch.

“Oh?” Lucy is taken aback. “Ummm, yeah… that would…” She swallows nervously. “… that would be nice.”

Jiya looks from Lucy to Garcia as they share a look, he shrugs his shoulders. Jiya raises an eyebrow. Maybe Connor wasn’t making this up after all.

“I mean… you’ve been sleeping out here on that couch for weeks now, you deserve a few nights in your own bed.” Jiya adds, still watching the two of them for clues. “Right?”

Lucy nods her head and smiles.

“Well, I don’t know about you two lovely ladies, but I’m starved and even though pineapple doesn’t go with pizza, I’m going to eat it.” Garcia smiles and touches Lucy on her lower back as he passes her, making his way to the kitchen counter to get a slice of the pizza, he puts it on plate, grabs a knife and fork and sits down at the table.

Lucy and Jiya look at each other, Jiya smiles.

“What?” Lucy asks.

“Nothing.” Jiya answers, and walks over and joins Rufus on the couch, grabbing the remote control and turning on the television, and turning down the volume so they don’t disturb Connor.

Lucy slowly makes her way over to the counter and looks at the pizza. Honestly, it doesn’t look very appealing to her at all. So, she goes to the refrigerator and takes out an apple, strawberries, and an orange, places them on the counter and gets out a bowl, and grabs a knife and starts cutting the apple into bite-sized pieces.

“So, uhh… Flynn…” Lucy starts, casually. “Have you finished that book I lent you **_yet_**?”

“ _Suite Française_?” He pauses. “No, not **_yet_**.” He cuts his pizza with his fork and knife and places it in his mouth and chews, watching Lucy as she cuts her fruit. He swallows. “My French isn’t as good as yours, remember? It’s taking me a bit longer to get through it.”

“Really? Your French isn’t good **_yet_**?” She struggles with the orange peeler, Garcia stands up, carrying his dirty plate to the sink and rinsing it off. He goes to stand next to Lucy, and without a word takes the orange and peels it for her as if being domestic with her Is the most natural thing in the world.

“French wasn’t one of my top languages, you know, at least not **_yet_**.” He slowly peels the orange, focusing his eyes on it as he speaks. “Croatian is my mother _tongue_ … then English, after that I took up Spanish, German, Portuguese, Russian, and Farsi.” He places part of the orange peel on the counter and looks at her. “I only took up French the year before I stole the Mothership because I knew it might be of some use if I had to go after Lindbergh in Paris since you wrote that he was a member of Rittenhouse.”

Lucy leans on the counter and listens to him talk, she takes one of her bite-sized apple pieces and places it into her mouth, locking eyes with Garcia as he continues to strip the orange peel.

“ ** _Yet_** … if you wanted to help me work on my French _tongue_ …” Garcia winks at her, licking his lips, and hands her the peeled orange. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Lucy takes a juicy orange slice and places it between her lips and sucks on its juice, never once looking away from Garcia’s gaze.

“J’ai envie de tirer un coup rapidos aux chiottes.” Lucy says in a sexy voice, her eyes fixated on his.

“Je suis trop timide pour faire _ç_ a, Lucy… tu sais… Wyatt, Jiya, Rufus, et des autres habitant là et utilisent aussi les chiottes les matins.” Garcia argues, shaking his head. He’s not sure he wants to have a quickie in the bathroom tonight because they share the bathroom with everyone else each the morning. For him, that’s not an ideal location for him to express his love to Lucy physically, nor all that respectful of everyone else.

“Pfft! Tu blagues! Tu craques pour moi!” Lucy laughs, reaching out and touching his arm, telling him that he is totally into her.

“Mais, oui… t’es…” His voice is soft as he stares into her brown eyes. It takes all his willpower not to reach out and caress her face.

“… look good?” Lucy finishes his sentence in English, grinning at him knowing he was going to tell her she’s beautiful in French.

He nods his head and says it anyway. “… t’es belle.”

Lucy smiles. She loves when they can talk openly with each other, even if it is in another language, in front of other people in the bunker. It feels so freeing not to pretend that she and Garcia aren’t into each other and haven’t been lovers for months. Between their English code word “yet” for “I want to have sex with you as soon as we can get away from everyone else,” and flirting in French (or another language, he’s just started teaching her his native tongue, Croatian), this is the most normal “we’re a couple” thing that they do out in the open.

“J’adore quand on se roule des pelles et quand tu me masses.” Lucy takes in a deep breath and squirms a little in her chair, telling him she loves when they kiss, and when he massages her. She’s getting turned on just thinking of all the things she wants to do with Garcia tonight.

“Lucy… si tu n’arrêtes pas… je vais avoir la trique.” He warns her that if she keeps speaking like this he’s going to get a hard on. Oh, the French vocabulary he has learned under her tutelage!

“J’suis déjà mouillée…” She smiles at him. “Et alors?” Lucy winks at him letting him know that if they were alone she is good to go!

“… ‘tain… Lucy!” He curses and laughs nervously, tilting his head toward the couch Jiya and Rufus are sitting on. “I swear if you don’t stop it, Lucy…” He licks his lips and smiles at her. “Je vais me branle quand même… sans toi.” He tells her he’ll take care of himself if he must… without her there to watch.

“And you think I can’t do the same… Flynn?” She raises an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t, Lucy… at least not **_yet_**.”

Unbeknownst to them, Jiya is looking back at them from the couch. Her jaw dropping open more and more the longer she watches the two of them interact, thinking no one is paying any attention to them. She doesn’t understand French outside your basic “bonjour” and “au revoir,” but there is something else going on here that is not a lesson in French grammar.

Rufus sits next to her, totally fixated on the TV show he’s watching, FOX’s 2002 cult hit, _Firefly_. He is completely oblivious to what Jiya is watching unfold before her very eyes. He laughs aloud at the scene playing out on the TV, one of the main male characters is wearing a very ugly bonnet.

Jiya doesn’t know what to make of what she’s witnessing. She never noticed it before, but these two do tend to use the word “yet” an awful lot around the bunker in a tone that suggests the use of the word isn’t very innocent, and then the emphasis on words like “French” and “tongue.” Oh my God! OhMyGod! But no! Just… no! it’s impossible! There’s no way in the world that Lucy Preston would get involved with Garcia Flynn.

For starters, it wasn’t too long ago that the two of them were enemies. Second, Lucy Preston and a convicted terrorist? No, nuh-uh, no way. That can’t be her type. Third, if they were sleeping together surely someone would have heard groaning and moaning coming from wherever it is that they down and dirty, right? Plus, Lucy has been sleeping out on this couch off and on for months, even on nights where Rufus has offered to take the couch Lucy has told him it was ok, she would sleep there.

Of course… Jiya is an early riser, and has never actually _seen_ Lucy asleep on the couch in the morning, when she does see her she’s always just out of the bathroom or shower, and had already put the blankets and pillow away (where? Jiya has no idea).

Jiya watches as Lucy reaches up with a slice of orange in her hand and places it in Garcia’s mouth, as he takes hold of her wrist and looks down on her with a smile on his face. Jiya quickly turns around on the couch and nudges Rufus.

“Hmm?” He asks, his eyes still fixated on the TV.

“Look behind you.” Jiya whispers to him, but instead he looks at her.

“What?”

“Look… behind… you.” She repeats.

Rufus looks behind him and sees Lucy biting into a strawberry, and Garcia taking the knife and cutting board to the sink and rinsing it off. Rufus looks at Jiya.

“Uh huh, and…?”

“She was feeding him an orange, her hand to his mouth.” Jiya whispers to him.

“No, he’s doing dishes and she’s eating a strawberry.” He lays the scene out bluntly.

Jiya slowly turns around again just in time to see Lucy go up behind Garcia and touch his lower back, dropping her hand down to caress his butt! She turns back in her seat and grabs Rufus’s face and turns it to look where she was looking, but too late! Lucy is grabbing a glass from a shelf and fills it with water and takes a drink, not even looking at Flynn!

Rufus carefully puts his hands on Jiya’s and looks at her.

“Jiji… I think it’s time we get you to bed.” He kisses her on the forehead.

Jiya shakes her head, she knows what she saw!

“Ruru…” She begs. “I saw them… Lucy and Flynn… I think…” She hesitates and looks back at them, they’re sitting at the table now. She whispers to him now. “I think they’re sneaking around behind our backs, you know… for sexytimes.”

Rufus lets out a loud laugh at that one! OMG! Jiya! Just stop, OMG! That’s too funny! He laughs, and laughs, and laughs.

“What’s so funny?” Garcia asks from the kitchen table, sincerely curious.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” Rufus responds.

“Sure, I do.” Garcia answers with a smile on his face.

Rufus nods his head and turns completely around on the couch to look back at Flynn and Lucy who are sitting at the table looking at he and Jiya.

“Jiya thinks you two are having sex.” He says bluntly, then turns to look at Jiya as if his statement proved to her that she is wrong, he misses seeing Lucy and Garcia share a wide-eyed look.

“Sex?” Lucy says as casually as she can muster.

“Yeah, as if you’d be desperate enough to sleep with Flynn. The guy who tried to kill me, on several different occasions, and you too, by the way.” Rufus retorts back, almost insulted that anyone could conceive of the two of them getting down and dirty together.

“I can assure you, if Lucy and I were to have sex-”

“Stop it right there, Flynn. I don’t want to know.” Rufus interjects.

“-it would be love making.” Garcia nods his head with a big ass smile plastered on his face.

Lucy stands and takes in a breath. Did Garcia have to say that? OMGosh!

“Ok, guys, it’s late. I’m tired and you two are sitting on my bed.” Lucy states, trying to get everyone off to head off to bed. “I’m going to go take a quick shower, and then I’m planning on getting sleep, so…”

Yeah, that’s all she has to say on the matter. She gives Garcia a look and walks away. Both wanting to look at each other, but neither able to because with Rufus already commenting on how Jiya thinks they’re sleeping together, they should be a bit more careful tonight.

“So…” Garcia starts, going to attempt to make small talk with Rufus and Jiya, which always turns out awkward. “This _Firefly_ show… is it any good?”

“Only the best!” Jiya exclaims, a little bit too exuberantly.

“You wouldn’t like it.” Rufus tells him.

“Now how do you know what I would like and not like?” Garcia stands up and takes a few steps toward the couch.

“You’re too old to like _Firefly_. Only the cool kids like _Firefly_.” Rufus is trying to quickly end the conversation. He picks up the remote and turns up the volume on the TV (poor Connor).

Jiya gives Garcia a sympathetic look and shrugs her shoulders, he nods his head to acknowledge her sympathy.

“I’ll remind Lucy that Rufus is on the couch tonight.” He tells them.

And with that, Garcia makes his way to the bathroom before Lucy can get undressed and take her shower. He reaches the bathroom door and hears the shower running. He knocks. She doesn’t answer so he looks left then right, no one is coming, and he cracks open the door and slips in. He sees Lucy behind the partition separating the showers from the rest of the bathroom. Her back is to him and she is massaging her strawberry scented shampoo into her hair. Garcia doesn’t say a word and leans against the wall and watches her with a smile on his face. He’s done this several times and been caught much to her delight, he knows she doesn’t mind him watching her. He crosses his arms across his chest and listens to her hum _La Vie En Rose_.

“Quand il me prend dans ses bras, il me parle tout bas. Je vois la vie en rose…” Lucy sings quietly, then places her face directly underneath the shower head to rinse shampoo off her face.

Garcia steps forward and strips off his dirty t-shirt, he places it on one of the sinks, and continues to strip down to nothing. He quietly goes to join her in the shower. Ok, so maybe he is into trying out this quickie-in-a-shower thing.

Lucy’s humming _La Vie En Rose_ again, her eyes closed under the lukewarm water rinsing the shampoo from her hair. He goes up behind her and slowly wraps his arms around her body and rests his chin on her shoulder. Lucy smiles, she knew it was only a matter of time before he’d join her.

Garcia picks up a bottle of vanilla scented body wash and pours it into his hands, lathering it up and then massaging it into her arms, and down her back, around to her stomach and up to her breasts.

“C’est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie…” Lucy purposely changes some words to the song, singing to him now, as she turns to face him. She runs her hands on her arms to get the body wash on her hands and starts massaging it on his chest.

“Elle me l’a dit, qu’l’a juré pour la vie…” Garcia rests his forehead on Lucy’s and sings to her softly, as she continues to run her soapy hands up and down his arms and then his back, helping wash him up.

Lucy turns her head and Garcia buries himself into her neck, his lips gently kissing her skin. His hands holding onto her hips firmly. Lucy reaches over and takes hold of the strawberry shampoo bottle and pours it into her hands, and the reaches up and starts massaging it into Garcia’s hair. His mouth is still on her neck and he laughs quietly into the crook of her neck.

“At least no one but you smells my hair… **_yet_** …” He whispers.

He moves his hand up her torso so he can fondle her breast, bringing a smile to her face. Lucy steps back from him, and he stands up tall, and Lucy just starts giggling at him because he doesn’t know it, but she has styled his soapy hair into a mohawk, and he looks absolutely ridiculous. He just smiles back at her like the Smitten Kitten he is when he’s around her and no one else is there.

“Rinse your hair, Garcia.” She tells him.

There’s a loud knock on the bathroom door and Garcia drops like a fly to duck behind the tile partition so that he is not caught in the shower with Lucy!

“Yeah?” Lucy calls out, trying not to laugh at him crouching next to her.

Jiya cracks open the door and pokes her head in.

“Thought you might want clean pajamas to change into once you’re done.” Jiya smiles as she steps into the bathroom and sets Lucy’s pajamas on one of the sinks. She sees the pile of dirty clothing on the other sink and is certain that the jeans are a man’s jeans. “Was Flynn in here before you?”

“He was.” Lucy nods her head in a way that suggests she is not being truthful.

Jiya steps closer to her, being careful not to get too close to the barrier that Lucy is standing behind to cover her nudity.

“You would tell me if something was going on between you and Flynn, right?” Jiya asks.

Ugh! This stings Lucy’s heart! Jiya is one of the sweetest people she knows, her best girlfriend even! And though Lucy doesn’t feel completely comfortable talking to her about everything on her mind. In this moment, Lucy wishes that she had told Jiya about she and Garcia. If only to spill the beans about her sweet 6”4’ Croatian tree, squatting behind the partition with his hair in a soapy mohawk.

“Because if you do have feelings for him, or are sleeping with him, or whatever… you can tell me, I wouldn’t tell Rufus.” Jiya smiles at her. “I mean… don’t tell everyone I said this, but… I don’t think that Flynn is all that bad. He certainly cares a lot about you, anyone with eyes can see that.”

Lucy lowers her eyes and sneaks a glace at Garcia who is still squatting down out of view, looking off toward the wall behind her, lost in his own thoughts about what Jiya is saying.

“Jiya… I…” Lucy doesn’t know what to say.

She watches as Jiya picks up all the dirty clothing in the bathroom (both hers and Garcia’s). Jiya opens the door to the bathroom and turns around to look at Lucy again.

“Want me to bring clean clothes for him too?” Jiya smiles as she throws in her bait-and-hook. She doesn’t actually know that he is in the shower with her.

Suddenly, Garcia can’t take it anymore and starts chuckling while Jiya is still standing in the doorway. Lucy’s mouth gapes open and she tilts her head like “really?” as he stands up beside her. He gives an embarrassed wave to Jiya, his hair still holding up in that soapy mohawk (which he still knows nothing about).

“I would appreciate that, yes. Thank you, Jiya.”

Jiya’s eyes are WIDE open now. She only suspected that maybe he was in here, she wasn’t one-hundred percent sure of it. All she can do is nod her head, and bow out of the room, closing the door behind her.

“Well… that… just happened.” Lucy says, unsure of how she feels about someone discovering their secret.

Garcia holds her shoulders and turns her to face him. He leans down to look her in the eyes.

“It’s okay, Lucy.” He chuckles quietly and takes her into both his arms. “Someone was bound to find out sooner or later.”

Lucy starts laughing.

“See, we’re good, nothing has changed.” Even his eyes are smiling.

“I… your hair…” Lucy starts laughing.

“What? It’s wet.”

“Just rinse your hair, Garcia.” She thinks it’s funnier that he doesn’t know about his mohawk.

 

* * *

 

Jiya makes her way down the hallway to Flynn’s bunk. She has never once stepped foot in his room since he joined them here in the bunker several months ago. But she got his permission to retrieve his clean clothing so, here goes.

She opens the door and steps inside Garcia Flynn’s room. For some reason she expected to see one wall lined with an arsenal of guns and rifles that he had managed to slip in underneath Agent Christopher’s nose, but instead everything is quite ordinary. The cubby holes on both walls of his room are tidy, filled with books. His bed is made nicely, even has a folded grey blanket sitting at the foot of his bed.

An old, torn up chair sits in the corner in front of an old computer monitor. Next to it is a small desk. Jiya is surprised to see that he has a speaker (he listens to music? She’s never heard music coming from his room). There are at least fifteen books lined up on the desk, a closed notebook and pen, most unpredictable of all a tall glass filled with water that holds three burgundy peony flowers, and a white orchid. This strikes Jiya as odd. She never imagined Garcia Flynn as a man who would want pretty flowers in his room.

Then she takes pause and starts looking around his room. In one of the cubbies next to his bed she sees Lucy’s pink hairbrush next to his shaving cream, and two toothbrushes in a small cup next to only one tube of toothpaste. A bottle of Lucy’s favorite vanilla body lotion is on the makeshift nightstand next to the bed, next to her necklace and locket (which she always removes before showering).

It dawns on her now… this isn’t Garcia Flynn’s bunk, this is his and Lucy’s bunk. They have literally, and actually, moved in together, and nobody has even noticed.

Sure, Flynn isn’t exactly the most popular person in the bunker. Wyatt hates him, and only tolerates him because Lucy has accepted him. Rufus is still paranoid about whether or not Flynn is going to try to shoot him or betray them. Agent Christopher and Connor remain neutral about him, which is surprising since Christopher was lead of the Homeland team to hunt him down and arrest him for terrorism, and Flynn stole Connor’s time machine. Jessica, the newest member of the bunker, has been cautiously friendly with him: asking him how his day is, how he likes his tea, comments on the weather.

And she… well, Jiya has never been personally wronged by the man. Yes, it bothers her that he had Al Capone try to kill Rufus, but all she’s known of him from her own experience has been him living in this bunker. He’s helped her get things down from the shelves in the kitchen when she’s been unable to reach them on her own. He’s done his best to engage her in conversation about her interests (whether he knows anything about them or not). He has offered to teach her what he knows about computer hacking that he learned when he was an NSA asset in Europe. More often than not he cooks dinner for everyone, so they don’t have to live off of pizza delivery or Chinese takeout, and honestly, he’s a pretty good cook, she can only imagine how much better his meals would be if he had more resources than the food they’re stuck with in this bunker.

No one has noticed that Lucy has moved into his bunk because of their own narrow-minded perception of who Garcia Flynn is. No one here wants to see him as a friend, or someone they can trust, and therefore no one could entertain the idea that he and Lucy could fall in love and… well, live together.

Jiya starts rummaging through the cubbies, looking for the long-sleeve t-shirt she sees him wearing in the morning before he showers.

Honestly though, if they had been paying more attention they would have seen this coming miles away. The only person Flynn really tried hardest to win over was Lucy. From day one, when the alarm sounded when Wyatt escaped the bunker, Flynn tracked behind Lucy, keeping his eye on her, no doubt ready to protect her should Rittenhouse had greeted them at the door.

Rufus told her that after Salem, Flynn had buckled Lucy into her seat in the Lifeboat, something Wyatt had done many times, and when they got home, it was Flynn who tended to Lucy’s wound. Before leaving to stop Rittenhouse from killing young JFK, Flynn had come to her and asked that she look after Lucy’s wound and check her temperature, instructing her that she would need to change the bandage on Lucy’s arm. It never occurred to Jiya that Flynn’s concern was only about Lucy’s well-being.

And who can forget watching the two of them exit the Lifeboat after their trip back to save Robert Johnson? Whatever happened between them on that mission must have been a mile marker on their road to falling in love. Jiya had never seen either one of them that happy before, and was a little surprised when they walked away that Lucy had a little extra hop in her step as she walked quickly to catch up with Flynn. The next morning, the sheets and pillow were on the couch, but Lucy was no where to be found. Had she gone to Flynn’s room that night?

Jiya shakes her head, no way Lucy would move that quickly after her one-night romance, or whatever it was, in Hollywood with Wyatt in 1941, and Jiya certainly doesn’t think that Flynn would take advantage of Lucy if she were to go to him looking for a quick rebound. He’s been too much of a gentleman to Lucy, and to her, quite frankly, since his arrival.

Jiya opens one of the lockers and finds where Flynn and Lucy keep their clothing. Not all of Lucy’s clothes are here since she is trying to keep the illusion that nothing is going on between she and Flynn, but damn girl! Jiya moves several pairs of lace lingerie around as she reaches back and retrieves one of Flynn’s grey long-sleeved t-shirts, and a pair of his sweatpants. He’ll have to go commando, there’s no way in the world that she is going to go on a hunt for his underwear. She does not want to know what kind of underwear he wears. It’s bad enough that she is going to know he’s going commando! Jiya slams the locker shut and scurries out of their room.

She rushes down the hallway back to the bathroom and knocks again, waits a few seconds and then opens the door, keeping her eyes low just in case. She sees that Lucy is already dressed and standing on the other side of the shower partition, talking with Flynn as he rubs a towel through his hair. Their eyes fall on her as she sets Flynn’s clothing down on top of the sink.

“Yeah… umm… ok… your clothes.” Jiya feels so awkward right now so she quickly turns and heads to the door.

Lucy gives Garcia a look and chases after her.

“Jiya! Wait!”

Jiya stops and turns around to face her.

“I am so sorry that I didn’t tell you about Garcia and I.” Lucy is sincere.

It is strange to hear Lucy say Flynn’s first name aloud. No one has ever called him “Garcia” before, she almost forgot that that is his first name.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jiya starts. “I understand. Really. I do.” She still sounds hurt.

“Jiya…” Lucy lowers her voice. “We want to tell everyone, but I just… I want everyone to come around and accept him on their own and not pretend to accept him simply because of me.”

“You could have told me.”

Lucy can only nod her head and say, “I know.”

“How long have you and Flynn…?”

“Five months.”

“Do you love him?” Jiya asks then continues. “I mean, you two are living together now, right?”

“Sharing a bunk, yes.”

“Love?”

“I do… Jiya, I can’t even explain it… it’s like…” Lucy motions her hands as if trying to pry words out of her mind, “… it’s like some kind of other level soulmate kind of love.” Lucy smiles and her eyes light up thinking about how much she truly loves Garcia Flynn.

“It’s okay if you don’t sleep in our room tonight, I’ll just go get Rufus-”

“-Oh, no, no, no.” Lucy steps closer to Jiya and speaks to her quietly. “We were discussing this, and we still aren’t ready for anyone else to know, ok?”

“But don’t you want to be with Flynn tonight?”

Lucy laughs, yes, she wants to be with him tonight, tomorrow night, and every night for the rest of her life. “It’s okay, Jiya, it’ll be like a sleepover.

Garcia steps out of the bathroom and looks at them. He looks down the hallway to make sure that the three of them are alone. He walks up to Lucy and places a kiss on her cheek.

“Laku noć, Ljubavi.“

“Volim te.” Lucy gives him a small kiss on the lips.

Garcia nods his head at Jiya and turns and walks away, disappearing into his bunk and shutting the door.

Jiya looks at Lucy, her eyes demanding to know what Flynn just said to her.

“Ljubavi is his petname for me.” Lucy explains. “It means ‘my love.’”

“And…?” Jiya’s tone suggests that he said something more ‘naughty.’

“Laku noć just means good night.” Jiya is still looking at Lucy wanting a full rundown translation. “And then I told him that I love him.”

Jiya takes hold of Lucy’s hands and gets all giddy, “Oh my God, Lucy! I’m so happy for you!” Jiya wraps her arms around Lucy and embraces her. Apparently, Jiya is more excited about this than she thought she would be. Lucy hugs her back and smiles. Tonight will be fun. She finally has someone she can talk to about her feelings for Garcia.

 

* * *

 

It has been over an hour now since Jiya finally fell asleep. Once they got to their bunk, Jiya was all over her with questions about her relationship with Garcia. Who made the first move? Who kissed who first? Who said ‘I love you’ first? Is he a good kisser? Do they find a way to date each other under everyone’s noses? How did he manage to get her flowers? What do they talk about? How did they go from being friends to lovers? How domestic is Garcia Flynn? Examples?

Lucy had fun spilling the beans about she and Garcia to Jiya. She feels it brought the two of them even closer as friends, and as much as she loves talking to Garcia, and can talk to him about anything, it was really nice to be able to gush over him with a girlfriend. It reminded her of times when she and Amy stayed up late at night talking about boys they had crushes on.

Lucy is exhausted but is unable to sleep. She has been tossing and turning in bed for an hour now, and honest to God she thinks it is because she doesn’t have the arms of Garcia Flynn wrapped around her body, the warmth of his body pressed against hers, nor his breath on her hair.

Over the past few months she has become so accustomed to falling asleep in his arms that now she can’t sleep without him. She misses his soft snoring, the way her body fits so perfectly into his when he spoons up behind her. The way his legs provide her icy feet warmth as they fall asleep.

Lucy rolls onto her side and looks over at Jiya. She looks like she is sound asleep. Lucy bites her lower lip, wondering if it is smart to want to get up, and go back to hers and Garcia’s room and just crawl into bed with him anyway. Surely now Jiya would understand, but what if Rufus were to come in here and see that she is not in her bed. Before Jessica’s arrival in the bunker, every now and then Lucy would wake up in the middle of the night and see that Rufus had snuck in and fallen asleep with Jiya, so it’s not out of the question that he could show up tonight.

All this sneaking around and keeping their relationship secret has been done at her request. Garcia made it known early on that he doesn’t care what anyone else thinks of him, or them, because all he cares about his how he feels for her, and she for him.

She explained to him that she really wanted everyone to come around on their own and accept him as part of the team, or even better, see him as a friend. Unfortunately, that hasn’t happened.

Wyatt still refers to him as a terrorist and a killer. Yes, Garcia has killed, but it was a consequence he was willing to accept in his mission to destroy Rittenhouse. The man, by heart, is not a bloodthirsty killer. He was literally willing to destroy his soul, to deny himself the ability to return to his wife and daughter, in order to destroy Rittenhouse.

He has talked to her for hours about the remorse he carries for the innocent people he had to kill in his attempts to take down Rittenhouse. Killing people does not sit well with him. Yes, he is a soldier, he has fought in several wars in his lifetime beginning when he was just a teenager, and he confessed to her that he can still close his eyes and see the faces of the men he thought he had to kill, and that those faces haunt him. He lain his head in her lap and wept over the souls he has taken, both the innocent and the guilty.

But to call him a terrorist? That was just the classification that Homeland slapped on him because they couldn’t tell other branches of law enforcement, nor the public, that he was wanted because he stole a time machine. They had to label him a terrorist because of how dire they believed his theft to be to the preservation of the country.  

Rufus is still hung up on the fact that Garcia asked Al Capone to kill him, and there is no excusing that, and Garcia has apologized several times, but Rufus still thinks that he is out to get him. Lucy smiles because she actually finds it kind of adorable how Rufus pretends (yes, pretends) to still be afraid of Garcia about that, when Rufus’s actions have said that he no longer truly fears Garcia. She thinks that he just likes bantering back and forth with Garcia in the bunk and on missions.

Connor is cordial with him. Entertains conversations with him about their former lives, his in the technology industry, and Garcia with his military background.

Denise keeps an eye on him, but less so now than in the first month he lived here in the bunker. She doesn’t even mind that he keeps a couple handguns in their bunk anymore, and lately has expressed her preference for him to take tactical lead on missions. Lucy thinks that her trust in Garcia comes not just from her knowledge of his military background (three decades of experience), but also from her lack of trust in Wyatt as a soldier after his failed raid on Rittenhouse a few months ago.

Jiya, she seems to be ok with him. Awkward, but ok. They’ll converse with each other over breakfast, he’ll compliment her _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_ shirts, and ask her which movies are her favorites. Lucy thinks that Garcia likes her the best of everyone in the bunker, and she thinks the reason behind that is because she is the youngest, and since he lost his daughter he kind of looks at her in a fatherly, protective manner. Lucy has no doubt in her mind that their friendship will get better now that Jiya knows that they are a couple (and knows that he treats Lucy well, and that he is a very good kisser).

Lucy sits up in bed, deciding that she’s going to go back ‘home’ to hers and Garcia’s bunk. She needs sleep just in case they have to go on another mission tomorrow.

Lucy stands up, her feet touching the cold concrete floor. She grabs her thin robe from the edge of the bed and throws it on and quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind her. She tip-toes down the hallway, thankful she doesn’t have to pass through the commons area because she hears the TV is on which means Rufus is still awake.

She gets to their room and quietly opens the door and enters. The lights are off and she hears him quietly snoring in bed. He’s asleep. She removes her robe and rubs her hands up and down her arms to try to warm up, but it’s useless. She lifts the blankets from Garcia’s body and crawls in beside him, his back is to her, facing the wall. She lies flat on her back and pulls the blankets up over her, and that’s when she notices that Garcia is naked. She raises an eyebrow, and here she thought that the only reason why he slept in the nude was because she and he, and their sex. Her lips curl into a smile, this is a welcome surprise.

Garcia snorts softly and rolls over onto his back, almost whacking her in the nose, but she stops his arm with her hand with some force. His eyes flutter open and he smiles upon seeing her.

“Hey…” His voice is groggy, and he takes in a deep breath. “You’re supposed to be in-”

“I couldn’t sleep without you.” She admits, and this brings a boyish grin to his face.

“It’s okay…” He wraps his arm around her and kisses her cheek. “I had a hard time falling asleep too.” He pulls her closer to him, his hand firm on her abdomen. Lucy places her hand on his and curls her fingers into his.

She lets out a heavy sigh.

“What’s that for?” He asks.

“I’m just tired...”

“I’m here now, so should be easy, hmm?”

“…tired of lying to everyone.” She elaborates.

“No one has asked us so it’s not really lying.” He says in a way meant to lighten her mood.

“You know what I mean.” She moves to turn to face him, he readjusts his arm to slide behind her neck as she weavers her fingertips through his thin chest hair.

“You want your friends to accept us.”

“Not just that.” She shakes her head. “I want them to like and trust you.”

“You know it’s enough for me that you like and trust me, right?”

Lucy gives him a look, of course, she knows this. She wishes she could be more like him, not give a damn what anyone thinks of her and her decisions. And really, she doesn’t, but it comes down to not wanting to listen to everyone if they take her aside and ask her if being with “Flynn” is really the right thing for her. She especially doesn’t want to hear it from Wyatt (who tends to believe that he has a say in the decisions she makes for herself, though well-intentioned, she does not appreciate it).  

She runs her hand up to Garcia’s shoulder and down his bicep. Given the right circumstance, he can be one of the most lethal men in the world. He doesn’t need a gun to kill. He holds that power in his arms and his hands. He is a blackbelt in karate, and proficient in several other forms of martial arts. Even though he is completely relaxed and at ease right now his muscles are hard to the touch. Yet, when he’s with her his arms are soft and protective. He would never hurt her.

Lucy slowly traces her hand back up to his shoulder and then she inches closer to him and rolls onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. His left-hand rests on her collarbone and then gently starts massaging her shoulder, digging his fingertips deep into her muscles then releasing them to relieve tension. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply to relax and enjoy the massage. His thumb caresses the side of her neck, and he places his entire hand around her neck, gently rolling his fingertips over her muscles.

Unexpectedly, Lucy gasps. Her eyes widen and her body tenses upon feeling his gentle grip around her neck. Quickly, she grabs his hand and pushes it away from her. Her breathing is shallow now, and she feels confused.

“Lucy?” He is concerned.

She sits up in bed, and throws her legs over the side, placing her feet on the floor. She bends at the waist and runs her fingers through her hair, and breathes deep (in and out, in and out). She feels like she is having a panic attack because of her claustrophobia, but she is not in a confined space. This should not be happening.

“I’m sorry, I… I don’t know what…”

She trails off and suddenly it dawns on her… and she does know. His touch on her neck triggered memories of him grabbing hold of her at Ford’s Theatre in 1865. All this time she’s been with him he has never touched her neck with a whole-handed grip. She hasn’t thought about that mission in over a year, long before she and Garcia became involved. And as a couple, they have never talked about what happened that night when he assassinated President Lincoln.

She hears him sit up behind her. There’s no way that he’s going to give her a pass if she just tells him she’s fine, and she’d really rather not talk about this right now, not until she can have some time to herself to sort through her thoughts about it. Perhaps even write it in a journal…

“Lucy… sweetheart… talk to me.” His voice is soft, understanding, even though he has no idea what is happening.

Lucy stands up and walks across the room and pretends to look out the frosted windows. She wraps her arms around her waist and shivers. She looks up with her eyes to try to force back her tears, so they do not fall down her face. All she wanted was to crawl into bed with her man, wake him up, and fool around, and now this? She lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Lucy?”

She hears his voice directly behind her, but he doesn’t touch her. His voice is broken, and she knows that he thinks that he’s done something wrong. She closes her eyes, feeling horrible for him, this is not his fault. He never could have known when he grabbed her and threw her down in 1865 that one day they would be involved with each other, and that his gentle touch on her neck would trigger her in a way she never expected. A tear falls down her face and she quickly wipes it away, and he knows that she is crying.

“I’m sorry.” He is resigned to accept blame for this without explanation.

“Don’t be.” Lucy turns to face him.

The poor man is standing there, completely naked, looking at her as if he broke her. There’s pain in his eyes, and his jaw is tight, swallowing whatever sympathy he might have for himself for not knowing what it is that he did to upset her.

Lucy steps toward him and his eyes search her, trying to read whatever it is that is going on. He sees tears have fallen down her face, but unlike other times she has cried, he does not reach out to wipe them away. He knows something is terribly wrong and he does not want to do or say something to make things worse.

She wants to tell him, to get it out in the open. Obviously, this is something that she needs to discuss with him, but looking at him now, she sees the sweetest man she has ever known, and he is tearing himself apart and doesn’t even know why, and it only makes her love him more.

“Garcia…” She steps closer to him. She closes her eyes, it hurts her that he is afraid to touch her right now. “I love you... and you’ve done nothing wrong.”

He swallows hard, and keeps his eyes locked on hers and she steps next to him and holds both his arms in her hands. He looks down into her glistening eyes. His heart swells for her. He’s obviously said or done something to upset her, and though she’s fighting back tears, she still assures him that she loves him, and he is not at fault.

He watches as she raises her hand to her neck and holds it in the same way he touched her moments ago.

“The night you shot Lincoln…” She starts, her voice weak, not sure how to continue.

His heart shatters into a million pieces as he recalls how he stood outside the door to the Presidential balcony, took a breath and slammed open the door and saw Lucy sitting there with Robert Todd Lincoln, a look of horror on her face at the sight of him.

His heart stopped in that moment. He wasn’t expecting her to be anywhere near the violence that he was going to rain down on that balcony all in the name of destroying Rittenhouse and preserving history, by assassinating Lincoln, for her.

For a split second he doubted whether he should follow through with the assassination, but he looked at her and remembered that she set him on this path and doing whatever it took to destroy Rittenhouse was at her request.

He closes his eyes and can still see the look of terror on her face as he took hold of her neck after she tried to disarm him. He didn’t want to hurt her, he had to hurt her, and he did his best not to squeeze his hand on her neck too hard. He had split second decisions to make and did his best to minimize her pain. He had to throw her down to get her out of harm’s way, the other men in that balcony were reaching for their guns, and he couldn’t risk her getting hit by a stray bullet meant for him. Even then, Lucy was important to him, and he cared for her.

“Lucy… I…” He doesn’t know what to say.

“I’m sorry.” She apologizes to him.

“No. I’m the one who needs to apologize, Lucy.”

She shakes her head and closes her eyes. Her hands slide down his forearms to hold his hands, and she steps into him, resting the side of her face on his bare chest.

“I forgave you for that long ago, Garcia. I don’t know why I… reacted like that.” She can hear his heart pounding in his chest. She raises her head and looks up at him. “I’ll be okay.”

He lowers himself down so his face is even with hers, he looks her straight in the eye and tells her, “I will never touch you like that again. I promise.” And he means it with every fiber of his being. She just experienced a flashback because of something he did a couple years ago. There is no way In Hell that he wants her to go through that again.

Lucy’s eyes search his face and she knows that he means every word he says. She starts shaking her head. His eyes squint, not understanding.

“No.” She inhales sharply. “I want you to be able to touch me everywhere, Garcia.”

She takes hold of his hand, the hand that held her in a choke hold that night at Ford’s Theatre and moves it to her neck. He feels her swallow at his touch, and she keeps her hand held on top of his.

His hand is warm on her skin and she feels his thumb move to caress her neck. His fingertips rest on the other side of her neck, even gentler than before. She closes her eyes and allows herself a moment to take a deep breath to relax. She trusts him and knows he never meant to hurt her. She wants to be able to feel him touch her neck without feeling fear. He is safe, she knows this.

She opens her eyes and looks at him, there are tears in his eyes. He moves his hand from her neck to her jaw and cups her face in his hand, and he kisses her. Gentle at first and as his heart aches to make her feel how much he loves her, the kiss deepens. He weaves his hand into her hair and holds the back of her head as her hands rest on his bare hips. She moves one hand up the side of his torso then around to hold him firmly on his upper back.

He pulls out of the kiss and takes her hand in his, raising it to his mouth and kisses her knuckles.

“I want to make love to you, Lucy… but only if you want to.” He says breathlessly. He knows that she may not be in the right state of mind to make love tonight, and if that is the case, it is ok.

Lucy’s heart swells. He is always so considerate of her. Lucy takes hold of his hand and leads him back to their bed, indicating that she wants the same thing. She places her hands on his shoulders and presses him down, so he is sitting on the edge of the bed. She slightly spreads his legs with her knees and stands looking down at him. She sees there is still a sense of guilt in his eyes, and she reaches out to him, and lightly caresses the side of his face with her hand.

His eyes lock with hers, and she looks at him with adoration. Sometimes he can’t believe how lucky he is that they found each other. When he first met her, he was a broken man, contemplating suicide, and she gave him hope. The next time he saw her the Hindenburg was burning to the ground in 1937. He cared for her, he didn’t want her hurt or killed because he knew that she needed to survive so she could go back to him in São Paulo one day.

He was not in love with her then. He had just started out on his mission, her mission, to destroy Rittenhouse. She didn’t instruct him to try to save his family, he decided that on his own. But what man with access to a time machine wouldn’t want to go back in time to save the people that he loves?

The more time he spent with her journal, reading it, the more he felt like he knew her. She included deeply personal information about herself. She wrote it with the intention to give it to him. The more he thought about that the more he considered that he meant something to her, and he started to consider that perhaps she was in love with him in the future. He grew angry at the thought, he only wanted to save Lorena and Iris, he couldn’t imagine ever falling in love with another woman. He lashed out at Lucy, spat venom at her for even mentioning his family, and now, here, in this moment, looking up into her soft brown eyes, he knows. The Lucy that came to him in São Paulo is the Lucy standing before him now. His Lucy. The woman he loves with his entire heart and soul, the woman he would sacrifice his life to save, the woman he would walk away from all of this for, the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with, the only reason why he is here in the first place… Lucy Preston.

He is overwhelmed with emotion and wraps both his arms tightly around her waist and holds her to him, never wanting to let her go. He wants to feel her body in his arms, to know that she is with him. He wants to touch every inch of her, memorize her every curve and every blemish. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses the top of his head.

“Diraj se…” She whispers in Croatian, telling him to touch himself.

Lucy reaches down and strokes the length of his penis to help get him started as she nibbles on his earlobe. She feels him grow in her hand and steps back and looks him in the eye again.

“Diraj se.” She repeats.

He lies down on their bed, fixating his eyes on her as he takes himself into his hand and slowly starts stroking himself. Lucy watches him for a few seconds, her mouth slightly ajar, she licks her lips and gently bites down on her lower lip. Watching him touch himself is one of her greatest turn-ons. She leans down, keeping her eyes on Garcia, and strips off her pajama bottoms. Garcia moves to get into a more comfortable position, flat on his back and bending his knees, he spreads his legs and holds his shaft without stroking it while lightly rubbing the tip of his penis with the palm of his other hand. He takes in a short breath and resists the urge to pump his hand up and down the length of his erection.

Lucy feels warmth encompass her center as she watches her lover pleasure himself. He hasn’t taken his eyes off her since he laid down. A growl rises from deep in his throat, and he moans her name.

“Lucy…”

She inhales sharply and resists the immediate urge she to slide her hand inside her panties and touch herself. She slowly peels off her pajama top and throws it onto the floor. Garcia groans upon seeing her exposed breasts and erect nipples. She hooks her thumbs around her white cotton panties and strips them off, then kneels on the bed in front of him, placing her hands on his knees. She doesn’t look him in the eye now, instead she fixates her gaze on his center.

He is holding his shaft with one hand and is now stroking the underside just below the head with his fingertips, doing everything he can to pleasure himself without ejaculation. Lucy crawls in between his legs, and takes hold of his hands, holding them now above his head. She leans down and gives him a lingering kiss on the lips.

She maneuvers so they are both lying on their sides, facing each other. Lucy lets out a sigh to help her relax. She nods her head to let him know that she still would like to watch him touch himself. His hand grips his hardness and he slowly pumps himself. His eyes scan her body from head to toe and his pace increases. He gasps aloud and shifts his gaze to her eyes. He aches now to enter her to slowly pound his cock deep into her core. She lowers her gaze and watches him, the tip of his penis is glistening with pre-cum. Lucy licks her lips, tempted to go down on him and finish him off, but that’s not what she wants or needs tonight. She wants to fuck him slowly.

“Are you ready **_yet_**?” He asks her, panting, he’s brought himself too close to orgasm than he intended. If she so much as touches him right now he very well could explode.

Lucy inches closer to him so that her shoulder touches his, and she lies her head down on the pillow and turns her head to look up at him. He watches as she spreads her legs for him and leads her own hand to her center and slowly starts to touch herself, shallow stroking at first up and down the length of her vagina, and then she plunges a couple finger inside herself as the palm of her hand massages her clit.

“Lucy! Don’t do that!” He exclaims louder than he should, his breathing heavy. He immediately removes his hand from his cock, one more stroke and he’d be history.

Lucy stops, removing her fingers from inside herself. She doesn’t want to make him come if he doesn’t want it yet. She places her wet fingers over his mouth to keep him quiet as he mumbles “That’ll make me come.” He takes hold of her wrist and sucks on her fingers, slowly pumping them in and out of his mouth, tasting her, fucking her fingers with his mouth and tongue. As if she weren’t already wet enough at the sight of him masturbating, she is even more wet now watching him lick her juices from her fingers. All she can think about is how badly she wants him to be pumping his hard cock in and out of her hot, sopping wet core. She moans his name, her voice quivering.

“Garcia…”

He holds her hand and rubs it against the side of his face, closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath, trying to will himself down so that he can take his time and reach climax simultaneously with Lucy.

He opens his eyes and looks at her, with a spark in his eye. He touches her shoulder and gently pushes her down on her back. With his hand he caresses her outer thigh, moving his hand down to her knee, then back up again with more pressure. He lowers his head to her chest and kisses her in between her breasts, opening his mouth wide and slowly closing it over and over again on her skin.

He moves his hand now to the side of her torso and spreads his fingers wide, touching as much of her as he possibly can. He takes hold of her breast, his hand large enough to engulf it completely and squeezes her. He rolls his thumb over her hardened nipple and takes it between his lips and sucks on it as he flicks his tongue on its tip. Lucy moans in response and arches her back, feeling her center swell for him.

“I love the way you arch your back, Ljubavi…” He whispers to her as he moves his hand underneath her arched back, making its way down to hold her ass.

Lucy rolls her head to relax her neck and reaches out and holds onto the back of his head, pulling his face into her neck. He settles into her as if he has belonged here with her all his life. He opens his mouth wide and kisses her neck. He moves his hand now from her ass back around to her abdomen, holding onto her firmly. He moans and her body twitches in response to the vibrations his long and tantalizing moan sends through her body. Her mouth opens, and she gasps aloud as her center tries to grind against something which is not there yet.

Garcia feels her hands take hold of the back of his head, her fingers weaving into his hair. He trails his tongue along her collarbone and down the side of her breast and lightly bites at her flesh.

“Garcia…” She purrs. “I’m gonna come.”

He smirks with pride. If she does reach her orgasm right now it wouldn’t be the first time that he’s got her off without physically touching her center and massaging her clit. He stops for a moment and props himself up on his elbow next to her, looking down at her heaving chest. Her body showing all the signs that if he’d just keep doing what he was doing that she would enjoy a very pleasant orgasm.

“How do you want to come, sweetheart?” He places his hand on her abdomen, massaging her skin with his thumb.

Lucy opens her eyes and touches his jaw, moving her thumb over his lips, her way of communicating with him that she wants him to bring her to climax orally, which was what he was working toward in the first place. He nods his head and slides down her body. Lucy spreads her legs for him and reaches up and props their pillow underneath her neck. He settles in between her legs, kissing her inner thigh as his arms move underneath her ass to hold her. He looks at her and smiles and she smiles back. It’s no secret between them now that he enjoys tasting her and spending a long time down there eating her out. She is very responsive to his mouth and tongue, and he knows that some of her most intense orgasms have come from his technique.

“Oh… before I start… did you want me to put on my turtleneck again?” He asks, teasing her. “Because last time I wore it…” He winks at her. The last time he went down on her he was fully clothed in his burgundy turtleneck, and she was sitting in the chair in the corner of their room and had to tear the damn thing off him to bite down on it to muffle her orgasmic cries.

“Mmmmmmmm…” is all that Lucy can manage to say.

Garcia winks at her and bows his head into her wet core. He is gentle, so gentle, as he opens his mouth wide over her. He uses the fullness of his lips to kiss her and explore her once again. His tongue is soft as he kisses her vagina as if he were kissing her mouth. His tongue rolls slowly within her folds, taking his time to enjoy himself as he licks and kisses her in the most intimate way.

He gently glides his tongue over her hardening clit, rubbing it softly back and forth with the underside of his tongue as he slides two fingers inside her, relishing how wet she is for him. He lavishes her with his expertise, ever so slowly driving her closer and closer to ecstasy. He gently latches his lips onto her clit and uses the tip of his tongue to rub under its hood, directly stimulating her for only a few seconds. She involuntarily squeals in response.

He withdraws his tongue not wanting to stimulate her too much and gently sucks at her clit, before turning his attention to her opening. He slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of her, deepening his reach within her with every tantalizingly slow thrust he makes.

Lucy knows exactly where he is going and to help him along she drapes her knees over his shoulders. He holds his fingers still within her, and with gentle strength curls his fingers to massage her G-spot and she responds with a loud groan that comes from deep within her chest. He keeps firm pressure on this spot and rubs it slowly.

“Oh, God…Mmmmmm…” She practically growls at him. “I love you, Garcia…” Lucy moans as her hips start to grind with the rhythm of his hand.

“And I love you…” He says and kisses her abdomen.

“Faster.” She tells him, her voice shaking.

Garcia picks up his pace and starts to thrust his fingers deep against her G-spot. He places his head between her legs again and starts working his mouth on her clit. Lucy squeals at the sensation and quickly covers her mouth. She still doesn’t want anyone finding out about them, and the fact is… if Garcia really wanted to… he could make her come so loudly that in an instant everyone in this bunker would know the two of them are sleeping together. But he’s never done this because he respects her request to keep their relationship under wraps for the time being. He lifts his head and looks up at her, sweat is starting to form on her brow.

“Are you okay?” He asks her just in case there’s anything else that she wants from him.

All Lucy can do is nod her head to assure him that she is doing good. He moves his free hand to rest on her abdomen just above her pubic hair and he gently presses down to help stimulate her G-spot even more. She writhes beneath his touch and has started to move her hips vigorously against him. He looks up and sees that her nipples are fully erect, and dear God how badly he wants to take them into his mouth, one-by-one, and suck on them! He groans at the thought and suddenly is very aware of his own desire for pleasure. His balls ache and he is dripping pre-cum all over the bedsheets.

“Harder.” She commands him.

He locks eyes with her and punches his fingers hard against her G-spot, allowing himself to fuck her hard with his hand. Her body starts sliding up and down against the mattress due to the power of his manual thrusts. He lowers his head again and takes her erect clit directly into his mouth again. He grimaces now at his lack of stimulation, but he does not deny her pleasure. As much as he wants pleasure, he wants to pleasure her more.

“Idi dublje.” Lucy tells him to go deeper in his native tongue.

But his fingers can only go so deep. He removes them from her core and throws her legs off his shoulders. He places his hands on her knees and spreads her wide with every intention to slam himself into her as he takes hold of his erection, but then he sees Lucy start to massage her clit. He can take another minute of his own sexual frustration to enjoy this. The muscles in her face are tense, as are all other muscles in her body, she is sweating, her skin is flushed, and she is panting, heaving. She’s almost there, and he knows that if she can get her orgasm started, all he has to do is pound himself into her to give her multiple orgasms, giving himself a little bit more time to catch up to his and her final orgasm.

He watches her touch herself and waits for cues that she’s about to explode. He only has to wait a few seconds and Lucy closes her eyes, arches her back, and bites down on her lower lip. Garcia positions himself and thrusts his cock deep into her just as her muscles contract tight around him as she orgasms. He lets out a loud cry, the sensation of her muscles contracting against him is ethereal. And she is so fucking wet that he can still pump the entire length of his dick in and out of her without causing her any discomfort. His body hovers over hers and she touches his chest with her hands, rubbing him, pinching his nipples, and moving her hips with his as she lets out another orgasmic cry! He feels himself getting close as Lucy’s hands make their way around to his back, her fingernails scratching at his skin. He starts grunting with each deep thrust into her and savors the way that her breasts move with his thrusts. God, if he wasn’t on top, he would take both her breasts into his hands and-

As if reading his mind, Lucy rolls him onto his back. His dick slides out of her, and he groans in frustration, but she takes hold of him and inserts him again. She releases all her body weight onto his cock to get him as deep into her as she possibly can, and she grinds on him hard, her entire body trembling as she moves on him. Her breathing is loud and heavy.

He reaches up and takes hold of her breasts with his hands, roughly massaging them, and squeezing her harder than before. But he wants his mouth to taste the sweat that trickles down onto one of her nipples, so he moves one hand to hold her lower back and he sits up. Lucy moves with him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, as he bends his knees for better traction on the bed.

Garcia licks her nipple, but she doesn’t let him take it into his mouth, no, instead her mouth devours his, her tongue fucking his tongue. Her moans becoming louder and louder. Her hips violently thrust against him, rising and lowering her body on his engorged cock. She squeezes her muscles around him as she pulls upward, and releases as she lowers onto him, sinking his entire length into her. She tilts her head back and moans. She leans backward to give her clit better access to rubbing against him. She holds onto his arms, as he holds his hands on her lower back for support. She grinds against him, them lifts herself back up and slams her chest against his and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, biting his lower lip a little harder than intended.

He holds his hands on her ass and helps her thrust against him. Now both of them are groaning and grunting together in the same rhythm.

“Ah! Lucy!” He screams her name into oblivion as her vaginal muscles slam down on him again.

Her mouth is on his again and she cries into him as she orgasms, her whole body shaking and needing to collapse, but she keeps moving on him because she knows he hasn’t finished yet. He runs the palm of his hand up her back and holds her head, weaving his fingers into her hair, pulling her hair to tilt her head back to expose her neck. She comes again, and all she can do is whimper. He feels her muscles tighten around him harder and harder. He knows not to touch her clit right now, she’s so stimulated that it would hurt. He starts devouring her neck with his mouth and she loses balance and falls backward, her head now resting at the foot of their bed.

Garcia falls onto her and kisses her as she spreads her legs allowing him entry into her once more. He looks into her eyes and sees that she is crying, practically bawling. Good God, he loves it when she cries during sex. He loves her so much. He starts thrusting again, his hand resting on the side of her face. She is delirious. Her body is still trembling through the remnants of her last orgasm. He watches as she forces herself to look into his eyes and touch his face. She softly cries out his name.

“Garcia…”

Hearing her cry out his name pushes him over the edge. Every muscle in his body goes stiff and he slams his cock in her and feels the heat of his semen shoot out of him.

“Lucy!”

She rubs her hands up and down his arms while grinding her hips against him to help increase the pleasure of his orgasm. His body is still for a moment, and then his muscles relax, and he falls onto her. He holds onto the back of her head and rests his forehead on hers, gently now rocking with each other as their bodies come back down to Earth. Her orgasms were so intense that her muscles are still contracting around him, and her body trembling in his arms.

Garcia brushes stray hair from her face and uses his thumb to wipe tears from her cheek. He gently kisses her trembling lips. It is a slow kiss, delicate in its execution. She gasps sharply, and he feels her vaginal walls tighten around him again, she’s having yet another orgasm. She closes her eyes and cries out for him. The pleasure is almost too much for her to handle.

“Shhh…” He whispers to her, as he caresses the side of her face to soothe her.

Garcia holds her in his arms and maneuvers her onto her back. He’s careful not to press himself into her. He can tell that she has reached her limit for the night, and he doesn’t want her sexual pleasure to hurt. He lies still with her and continues to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as her body settles. He rests his hand on her shoulder and massages her arm, bending down to plant small kisses on her neck and shoulder as her breathing returns to normal.

Once he feels her muscles are relaxed, he carefully pulls himself from her body, and lies down next to her, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her back into his chest. He holds onto her tightly and rests his chin on her shoulder. She shivers. The sweat on her body is cooling her down. He sits up and grabs a blanket from the foot of their bed, and places it over them. He lies back down beside her, and she turns into him, looking up into his eyes adoringly, her fingertips touching his chest. She looks vulnerable lying here in his arms. He looks at her in awe.

“I love you...” Her voice quivers.

He kisses her on her forehead and looks her in the eye and says, “I love you too.”

She inches closer to him as she always does after they make love. He rests his hand on her bare shoulder and caresses her skin with his fingertips. He kisses the top of her head, takes a deep breath, exhales, and quietly starts to hum _I Wished on the Moon_ to her. Lucy smiles, takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes and allows herself to fall asleep to his voice.

“I wished on the moon for you…” he sings softly to her before he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Garcia Flynn wakes up alone in bed. This wasn’t a rare occurrence by any stretch of the imagination since he and Lucy are keeping their relationship a secret. He sits up and rubs his eyes and throws his legs over the side and plants his feet on the floor. He sees a handwritten note on their make-shift nightstand, he picks it up and reads it. It’s from Lucy, thanking him for last night. He smiles. She’s never written him a thank you note before, and it’s signed with her name and a burgundy lipstick kiss, and a few hearts that she drew all over the piece of paper.

He stands up and retrieves his clothes for the day: blue jeans and the burgundy turtleneck (the one that got Lucy all hot and bothered over him and his oral technique that one time).

He hears the door open behind him and he turns around and sees Lucy enter, she’s holding two mugs of coffee. She offers one to him and smiles.

“Good morning, moja ljubav.” She goes up on her tip-toes, as he bends slightly down, to kiss him on the cheek.

Garcia is at a loss for words, she’s so beautiful today. She’s wearing his grey turtleneck shirt, no pants, and a pair of mismatched socks. Her hair hasn’t yet seen a brush, and she’s walking with a slight limp in her step. He smiles, a bit proud of their performance last night.

Lucy sits down in the chair in the corner of the room and sips her coffee, watching him with her eyes. She lowers the mug and licks her lips. She wants to tell him that last night was the most intense and intimate sexual experience of her life, but she’s pretty sure that he already figured that out.

“You’re awfully quiet this morning.” She observes.

“I don’t have anything to say.” He’s honest. “You didn’t have to leave me a thank you note, by the way.”

Lucy blushes and sips at her coffee again.

“I appreciate it though.” He sits down on the edge of their bed and puts on his shoes, tying his shoelaces. “In Croatian, it’s said better as _jako te volim_.” He corrects the Croatian she wrote in her little love note to him this morning. He sits upright. “I love you a lot.”

“So not as volim te svim srcem?”

“No.” He smiles. “But it’s cute how you say it.” He goes to her and bends down to kiss her cheek.

There’s a quiet knock on the door. Lucy gives Garcia a look, first of her fear that they’re going to get caught (she is only wearing his grey turtleneck shirt, no pants!), but then she sets her coffee mug down, stands up and walks to the door, and opens it, not caring who catches her spending time with Garcia in the morning anymore.

It’s Rufus, he looks a lot uncomfortable.

“So yeah… umm… Agent Christopher is picking things up for us at the store before she gets here, is there anything you two need? Toothpaste? Shaving cream… Box of condoms?”

Garcia was just taking a sip of his coffee, and he spits it out in shock as Rufus asks them if they need a box of condoms! Lucy looks back at Garcia, he’s wiping his mouth and trying not to laugh.

“Because… I don’t know about everyone else, but that couch isn’t all that comfortable, and I heard you two last night… and it just sounds like maybe you two need to, oh, you know… be using protection.”

This is so awkward for Rufus right now. On one hand, he is trying to be accepting of what he heard and what that means, but on the other hand he is also trying not to be too snarky about it because Lucy is his friend, and if Garcia Flynn is who she wants, who is he to argue? Especially if he makes her happy.

Garcia confidently walks up and places his arm around Lucy’s shoulder.

“While we appreciate your concern for our protection, Lucy is…” He stops himself, it really isn’t his right to tell Rufus that she’s on the pill. “Yeah…”

Rufus and Garcia share an awkward look, which lasts longer than it should, then they nod to each other.

“I hope you two don’t want me to keep this from Jiya.” Rufus tells them.

Garcia and Lucy share a look, and smile.

“Actually…” Lucy begins.

“We would really appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell her. We’re… uh…” Garcia trails off.

“We’re wanting to keep us a secret a little longer.” Lucy finishes his sentence.

Rufus gives them an are-you-kidding-me look, shakes his head and walks away. Lucy quietly closes the door, and there’s a pregnant pause as she and Garcia try not to laugh. He’s the first to burst out laughing. Lucy shakes her head and giggles, covering her mouth.

“I can’t believe you, Lucy!” He laughs. “You just gave me something to use against him for my own humor!” He laughs harder. “Jiya knows and he doesn’t know that she knows!”

His eyes sparkle with the mischief of a five-year old boy! Lucy smiles at him and touches him on the arm.

“You’re welcome.”

She walks away from him as he looks from her to the door, and back to her again, already plotting out ways that he’s going to flirt with Lucy in front of both Rufus and Jiya and watch as the two of them try to pretend that they don’t know.

Lucy sits back down in the chair and quietly sips her coffee with her eyebrow raised, and a wicked grin on her face. Yes, it is a fact, she and Garcia do make “quite the team.”


End file.
